On serait juste toi et moi
by Floutch
Summary: Draco tente de convaincre Harry de revenir vivre avec lui, malgré ce qu'ils ont traversé, malgré le regard des autres, malgré tout.


_« J'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Je crois même que je n'ai fait que ça, pensé à toi. Mais toi, tu n'en sais rien, tu t'en fou même je pense, tu continue ta vie, ta jolie petite vie bien rangée avec elle._

_Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime ! Ce sentiment me bouffe, il me ronge complètement, m'empêche de vivre. _

_Putain, j'aimerais avoir la force, le courage de te hurler à la figure tout mon amour, toute ma souffrance, tout ce que tu me fais endurer. Pour que tu comprennes. Enfin. Mais le courage, tu le sais tellement bien, n'est pas mon fort. Je suis tellement lâche et faible. Je suis faible de t'aimer. Connard. Tout ça c'est ta faute. T'as joué avec moi. Avec mon cœur. Tu l'as approché, doucement, discrètement. Tu l'as tenté, attitré pour finalement t'en emparer. Pour ensuite le laisser tomber, lourdement, brusquement. Le problème tu vois, c'est que mon cœur, il est fragile, plus qu'un autre. Je n'avais ouvert mon cœur à personne. Je t'ai fais confiance et tu l'as brisé. Je t'en veux. Oh oui, si fort. Mais je t'aime quand même, abruti que je suis. Et je ne peux t'oublier. Pourtant j'ai essayé, avec volonté, j'ai vraiment tout essayé. En vain. Depuis, je ne cherche plus à t'oublier, c'est beaucoup trop terrifiant et douloureux. T'oublier, se serait détruire toute une partie de ma vie, celle que j'ai le plus apprécié, la partie la plus belle, celle que j'ai partagé avec toi. Et puis merde, je deviens quoi moi sans ton souvenir ? Alors je me laisse submerger par tous mes sentiments, je patauge dans ma souffrance, je m'y vautre. Je gère. Ou pas. Cela dépend des jours. _

_Tu me manques. La vie n'a aucun goût sans toi, ce n'est qu'un trou béant sans fin dont je n'arrive pas à me sortir. Reviens, je t'en supplie. Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Explique moi, je ferais tout, absolument tout, pour que tu reviennes. _

_Ferme les yeux, souviens-toi. Juste un instant. Toi, moi, nous. Sans elle. On était heureux, on serait heureux. Peut être. En tout cas, je serais heureux. Je suis égoïste ? Et alors ? Je t'aime, connard._

_Bordel, je suis tellement pathétique. Tu vois ce que tu as fait de moi ? Moi, Draco Malfoy, l'indomptable, le sournois, le méprisant, le Prince des Serpentards, regarde ce que tu as fais de moi en seulement quelques années. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je suis une serpillère et je serais capable de te lécher les chaussures pour que tu reviennes. Je n'ai plus aucune volonté, plus aucune vie, tu m'as bousillé Potter. Plutôt marrant quand on y pense. Toi, le Héros, le défendeur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, c'est toi qui m'as détruit. Est-ce qu'un jour seulement j'arriverais à m'en remettre ? A me remettre de cet amour destructeur ? _

_C'était bien au début, non ? On était collègue au Ministère. Outrepassant nos années de haine réciproque, on est devenu ami. Des amis proches. Et tu te souviens, c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas ? Tu t'en souviens ? Ou ce souvenir a été effacé par le premier baiser que tu as échangé avec elle ? Moi je m'en souviens come si c'était hier. Chaque souvenir de toi, de notre histoire, est gravé dans ma mémoire et je m'évertue à les conserver intacts, pour ne rien oublier. _

_On était chez toi, dans ton canapé, on prenait le thé. Tu me racontais la pitoyable demande en mariage que Ron avait fait à Hermione et tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de rire en me le racontant. Je crois qu'à cette époque je t'aimais déjà. Je t'ai observé, tes yeux, si verts, si captivants, qui me fixaient, ce sourire que tu m'as adressé, ton odeur, si entêtante qui envahissait mon espace. Tu as penché la tête pour m'observer à ton tour. Tes doigts ont effleuré ma joue pour venir s'échouer mes lèvres que tu as consciencieusement caressé. Mon cœur faisait le grand huit dans ma cage thoracique. Tu as plissé les yeux avant de murmurer mon nom d'une voix rauque. Je te voulais. Tellement fort. Et tu m'as embrassé, enfin. Et j'ai cru mourir de bonheur. Tes lèvres étaient un peu gercées et râpaient sur les miennes, j'ai aimé cette sensation, j'ai tout aimé, je t'ai aimé. _

_Ce fut le commencement des meilleures années de ma vie. Je sais que j'aurais pu passer une vie entière avec toi sans me lasser. J'étais heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. Pourtant nous n'avions pas une vie parfaite, loin de là. _

_Mais à tes côtés, je me sentais fort, invincible. Tu suffisais à mon bonheur, tu me suffisais. _

_D'un commun accord, nous n'avions révélé notre relation à personne. L'homosexualité n'était vraiment pas bien vu dans le monde sorcier. On s'était trouvé un appartement sympa du côté moldu où on se retrouvait souvent, pour se voir sans avoir peur de se faire choper. Cet appartement est tellement chargé de toi, de nous, que rien que d'y mettre un pied m'est impossible. La douleur dans mon cœur est beaucoup trop forte. _

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas trop me plaindre, qu'au moins j'ai eu le droit à une petite bulle de bonheur pendant presque une année, mais pour moi ce n'est pas assez. Et c'est encore pire. Je crois même que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. Je me serais remis d'un stupide béguin, mes espoirs auraient été étouffés dans l'œuf. Mais là, j'ai goûté au fruit interdit, j'ai tenté le Diable, j'ai touché à ce qui allait devenir ma drogue personnelle. Et brusquement, avant que j'en sois rassasié, on m'a arraché à toi. Je pensais pourtant que rien ne pouvait nous séparer, qu'on survivrait à tout. J'avais tord. Je me suis foutu le doigt dans l'œil si profond que j'aurais pu me gratter les fesses avec. _

_Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, on le savait. On nous a surpris la main dans le sac. Ou plutôt la main dans le pantalon et la langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Ca aurait pu être un ami à toi, à moi, un banal stagiaire, mais non, la vie a décidé que vraiment, je n'étais pas fait pour être heureux. Ce fut le ministre lui-même qui entra dans mon bureau à l'improviste. Bien sûr j'aurais pu me rendre coupable de la fin de notre histoire, c'était mon bureau, j'avais oublié de mettre les protections sur la porte. C'était ma faute en somme. Mais la détresse et la souffrance dans laquelle notre rupture m'a plongé était tellement puissante et destructrice que je ne voulais pas en plus m'en rendre entièrement coupable. Je crois que sinon j'aurais sombré. _

_Et puis, on aurait pu s'en remettre, se relever, assumer. Envoyer tous les autres se faire foutre. J'aurais adoré leur clouer le bec à tous ces bâtards. On aurait affronté cela ensemble Harry. Seulement toi, tu as abandonné. Et maintenant, c'est qui le lâche hein ? Je te connaissais courageux, tête brulé, inconscient, prêt à tout pour ceux que tu aimais. Mais pas lâche. C'était moi le lâche. Il n'y avait la place que pour un seul lâche dans notre couple. Peut être que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour vouloir te battre pour moi. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'était pas ça. Parce que tu m'as tellement dit je t'aime, tellement prouvé, et j'y ai tellement cru que remettre en question ton amour pour moi, c'est m'auto-détruire. _

_Le ministre, un vieil homme grassouillet, coincé et intolérant, nous a menacé. Il a craché sur notre relation, l'a réduite à des mots blessants, nous a insulté. Tu as eu peur, tu as reculé, tu as abdiqué. Toi, le Survivant, le Héros de toute la population sorcière, tu ne voulais pas les décevoir. Par Merlin, et moi me décevoir, tu t'en foutais ? En tout cas, tu n'as pas attendu. Le lendemain même, tu m'as laissé. D'ailleurs, petit con, tu as encore joué au lâche ce jour là ! Me glisser une simple feuille déchirée sous ma porte ? « Ce n'est plus possible entre nous, je suis désolé. » Vraiment ? Tu ne pouvais pas me l'annoncer en face ? Trop peur de regarder celui que tu as aimé, de peur de replonger ? Ou trop peur de regarder la putain de pédale qui aime se faire défoncer le cul comme le ministre m'a si poétiquement décrit ? Je préfère me contenter de la première solution vois-tu. _

_Tu sais Harry, quand j'ai déchiffré les pattes de mouches que tu avais couché sur ce papier froissé, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Lorsque tu étais sorti de mon bureau, à la suite du ministre, tu m'avais lancé un vague sourire après m'avoir fougueusement embrassé. Quoi que, maintenant, je me dis que tu avais peut être déjà fait ton choix et ce baiser était un baiser d'adieu. Je pensais vraiment que tu te battrais pour nous. Je ne m'étais pas laisser envahir par le désespoir en premier lieu. La colère s'était emparé de moi, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser, on s'aimait, il fallait rester unis pour affronter le regard des autres. Tu te souviens ? Je suis entré en trombe dans ton bureau, ton papier à la main, complètement débraillé, les yeux fous. J'avais eu peur, peur de te perdre. Je t'ai crié dessus, insulté, je crois même que j'ai versé quelques larmes, mais tu es resté de marbre. Tu as soutenu, les yeux tristes, ne pas avoir la force d'assumer. Je t'ai haï tout en t'aimant encore, toujours plus fort. Que de sentiments paradoxaux. J'ai espéré, si fort, que tu changes d'avis que tu viennes frapper à ma porte. Je t'aurais pardonné tu sais ? Je t'aurais pris dans mes bras et embrassé jusqu'à ce que le souffle te manque. Mais tu n'es jamais venu. Je te voyais au ministère, tu m''évitais, évitais mon regard. Je souffrais mais pas autant qu'aujourd'hui. Je pouvais t'observer à loisir, ne me lassant pas un instant de ton visage, ton corps, tes expressions. Quand je ferme les yeux, encore aujourd'hui, j'arrive à te dessiner dans les moindres détails. _

_Puis cette situation déjà difficile à vivre est devenue insupportable. Tu l'as rencontré. Elle. Putain. Avant elle, je pouvais encore penser qu'en quelque sorte, on était toujours ensemble, que ce n'était pas vraiment la fin. Mais je t'ai vu la séduire, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Mon cœur brûlait si fort. Tu t'en es rendu compte ? Tous ces regards meurtriers ? Tous cette souffrance, ce noir déprimant qui m'entourait et ne me lâchait plus ? Je n'en suis même pas sûr. Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as réussi à tourner la page, à m'oublier, que je réessaye une dernière fois. Pourtant, c'était toi qui paraissait le plus attaché de nous deux, comme quoi, sur ça aussi je me suis gouré. Sous mes yeux en plus tu l'as fait. Ca ne se voyait pas assez peut être que je ne m'en étais pas remis ! Enfoiré. J'ai démissionné pour ne plus la voir, vous voir ensemble. Seulement vous êtes devenus inséparables. Je voulais t'observer seul, sans cette femme scotché à ton bras. Mais tu n'as que faire de mes souhaits n'est ce pas ? Tu filais le parfait amour, le montrant au monde entier. J'étais jaloux. Je le suis toujours. Cette jalousie me bouffe un peu plus chaque jour. Est-ce qu'elle t'embrasse avec le même amour, la même passion que moi ? Est-ce qu'elle arrive à te faire bander rien qu'en te murmurant dans l'oreille ? T'enfonces-tu en elle avec autant de plaisir que lorsque tu me pénétrais ? _

_Le sexe entre nous as toujours été torride. On n'en avait jamais assez. Si on avait pu, je pense qu'on se serait sauté dessus toutes les vingt minutes. Tu étais si beau lorsque que tu étais au bord de la jouissance, tes yeux fermés, la bouche plissée, respirant par le nez, tu gémissais doucement. Merde, je bande rien qu'en y repensant. _

_Vois-ce que tu as fait de moi Harry Potter ! Je suis une loque humaine qui rampe à tes pieds pour tenter de te récupérer. Je t'ai dévoilé mon cœur, s'il te plait ne le piétine pas. Je suis venu jusque chez toi à pied. Tu sais, je n'ai fait que penser à toi sur le chemin. Il est plus de minuit je pense, j'ai vu les gens trinquer, se souhaiter la bonne année, les meilleurs vœux. Et moi, j'ai pris une résolution. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face. J'ai besoin de toi. Besoin que tu reviennes avec moi, même si pour cela, je dois traîner ma fierté dans la poussière. Je t'aime malgré tout, tu sais. Alors Harry, mon Amour, viens, viens avec moi. Retentons l'expérience. Je sais qu'avec elle, ce n'est rien, tu l'apprécie peut être, mais tu ne l'aimes pas comme tu m'aimais. Je le sais. Je vous ai observé à table par la fenêtre. Tu as l'air triste mon Harry. Tu n'as pas la joie de vivre que je te connaissais. Ton sourire si éclatant, si brillant d'habitude, était terne et sonnait faux. La solution miracle pour t'oublier, je le sais, il n'y en a pas. Et puis toi et moi, c'est tellement évidemment. Tout était si simple entre nous, si naturel. Je me suis acheté une grande maison dans la campagne moldue. Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira. Tu pourrais venir avec moi, on s'y installerait. On serait juste toi et moi. Là bas, on pourra enfin vivre, tous les deux, heureux. Tu pourras même acheter une chouette, un chat, un hippogriffe, tout ce qui pourra te faire plaisir me rendra heureux. Tu pourras même inviter tes amis quand tu veux. S'il te plait, je sais que tu en crève d'envie. Sois égoïste et ne me ferme pas la porte au nez. Laisse les gens penser ce qu'ils veulent. Ta place, elle est à mes côtés, comme la mienne est aux tiens. Viens mon Harry, viens profiter de la vie. »_

Draco Malfoy s'allongea par terre, à même le sol, creusant sa propre silhouette dans la neige. Il était arrivé devant chez Harry Potter. Son amour perdu. La grande porte en bois lui souriait narquoisement, il en était sûr. Elle se foutait allègrement de sa gueule. Bien sûr, il la comprenait, il était lamentable. Lui, le bel aristocrate, étendu par terre, complètement saoul. Son esprit divaguait. Il allait revoir Harry, son Harry. Il allait se lever frapper et lui sortir, lui vomir ce long monologue sur sa souffrance, son amour qu'il avait échafaudé pendant sa longue marche. Il allait revoir ce regard, son regard qui l'électrisait, qui lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens. Bon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce con. Il allait le faire craquer, il en était sûr, son discours était assez convainquant. Harry allait revenir vivre avec lui. Peut être.

Seulement, il n'avait plus de force. Transi de froid, il ne pouvait se relever. Et imbibé d'alcool comme il l'était, il n'aurait réussi qu'à sortir deux phrases minables avant de s'effondrer.

**C'était voué à l'échec, n'est ce pas ? Harry l'aurait de toute façon repoussé n'est ce pas ?**


End file.
